


What if roxy was a ranger

by Pinkranger13



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Beast Morphers
Genre: F/F, Power Rangers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkranger13/pseuds/Pinkranger13
Summary: She became the blue ranger
Kudos: 2





	What if roxy was a ranger

On the day of the evox attack at grid battle force instead of her became an avatar, it was Ravi and Blaze.

She became the blue ranger with Devon and Zoey as the red and yellow.  
Devon is the red ranger and Zoey is yellow like in the show. It's the same thing with Devon.  
“She was glad that Devon and Zoey were there when the attack happened,” said, Roxy.  
“We are glad to have you Roxy” said, Devon and Zoey.  
End of chapter one aka prologue


End file.
